


Master and apprentice

by Yaga97



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Dubious Consent, F/M, Magic, Maybe there will be a contiunuation, briefly mentioned, kind of, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaga97/pseuds/Yaga97
Summary: He needs her.She needs him.





	Master and apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for any unnoticed mistakes.

Her touch is soft as velvet. And extremely possessive. She knows how to touch, so his whole body becomes hot and shivering.

He hates it. He hates every minute of their 'love making'. He never wanted it. He just wanted a knowledge about magic. Not becoming someone's pet. Not becoming... a killer. He still remembers Akil's gasping for air. 

Amara knows it. And knows how to keep him in line. He needs her knowledge. He needs her.

"Focus, dear Jafar" she whispers into his ear and grabs his curly hair painfully "The key to knowledge is focus"

"I know" he tries to convince her with kissing her neck and gently nibbling her ear. Amara seems content and frees his hair but not his head, guiding him where she wants his lips.

"Tomorrow we will collect the second genie, my dear. I need your mind sharp. I need you to be loyal to me" Amara grabs his chin to make him look at her "You can be loyal. Right, Jafar?"

"Yes, mistress" the young warlock let her kiss his hair, despite the fact that the last person has been doing this was his mother. Which is disturbing at its best.

'Remember why you're here, why you're doing this' he reprimands himself and kisses Amara's lips to please her. She smiles and lets him to have a little control, but not too much. Jafar would bite any master's hand as soon as he gets a chance. She needs to be careful with him. Give enough freedom so he won't feel oppressed and enough discipline so he won't try be too bold. Of course, he will try to ran away from her. But she doubts he will survive.

When two days later he traps her power in staff she's a little surprised. She didn't expect him to master such abilities so soon. And use them on her, of all people. She can't help but be impressed. So she observes him. And waits. For now he's careful, it was wise move to take care of his half-brother, but she's not sure what to think about Jafar's relationship with his father. It may backfire in future or not.

But one day Jafar will make mistake. And then Amara will take her revenge on that brat.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of stand-alone one shot/prologue of something bigger. We shall see.  
I know that in the end Amara was portrayed as good loving mom who just wanted to find her sons, but for me it looked weird. As if somebody pulled off creators of Game of Thrones and "forgot what they have written". My first impression of her was "Wow. She's real true Big Bad. She and Jafar's dad. I'm calling it now. And later Ana and Jafar will be forced to work with Alice and Cyrus".  
And we all know that didn't happen. So at some point I wrote this.


End file.
